Variables
by Faust VII
Summary: A bunch of Unrelated Drabbles of Haruhi and other various characters. Haruhi X Nekozawa, Haruhi X Kyoya, and Haruhi X Mori are the only ones so far. I DO Not Own 'Ouran High School Host Club'.
1. In The Dark

Haruhi had her arms wrapped around the neck of her love. His lips were pressed firmly against hers and his arms were around her waist. She could feel his body flush against her own, his heat radiating into her own. Her fingers gripped at his coat as she felt his tongue brush against her bottom lips begging almost timidly for entrance. She didn't deny him and opened her mouth slightly, his tongue quickly delving in. She gave a soft, barely audible moan at the sensation. She pulled him even closer and he hugged her tightly deepening the kiss.

She was breathless and delighted and warm. She enjoyed the feeling of his lips, his tongue, and his dancing fingers, wishing the sensations would last forever.

Her wishes were dashed as a door was suddenly thrown open letting light into the dark room. Haruhi and her partner broke away with a start at the loud noise quickly looking for the source. They looked towards the door to see the host club members in various degrees of shock; Tamaki had been stunned into a stupor, the twins were gaping, Hunny had almost fainted, and Mori's eyes were wider then before, his posture stiffer. Even the great Kyoya was staring as if what he saw was just not possible. His note book had fallen from loose fingers and the resulting clatter echoed through the silent room.

There was dead silence. Haruhi just sighed in frustration, lips twisting prettily into a frown. Her lover slowly let her go, almost stiffly, so she could straighten. She idly tugged her jacket into a neater position, awaiting the outburst soon to come. And come it did.

"Our daughter's lips have been tainted!" Tamaki finally yelled, voice breaking with dramatic agony that wasn't all acted.

He had anime tears streaming down his face as he lunged at Haruhi obviously going to pull her into a hug and away from her partner. Haruhi, used to this, just side stepped causing him to fall to the floor. He immediately found the corner in the dark room and started to grow mushrooms. Haruhi ignored his dramatic behaviour to eye the others. Hunny finally just hugged Mori saying cake. The tall one grabbed the short one and hurried off seeing as this wasn't something they wanted to get tangled up in. Kyoya and the twins still stood in disbelief, their expressions almost mirror the others.

"Out of everyone in the school you chose him as your boyfriend!" The twins yelled simultaneously.

Kyoya finally picked up his note book still staring slightly, but obviously under more control. Haruhi wondered if he was more shocked that he hadn't known about this before hand or if he was shocked because of the same reasons as the others.

"Nekozawa." Kyoya half greeted.

Nekozawa, who didn't have his cape or wig on shifted his feet nervously offering a timid but polite smile. The twins blinked.

"How are you still standing?!"

The light from the door fell onto him. Tamaki suddenly jumped up as if he'd had a wonderful idea. He threw the curtains open letting the sunlight in.

"Take that!" He yelled pointing a finger at the other blonde.

Nekozawa just blinked at him, the light not affecting him.

"I taught him immunity to the light." Haruhi smirked deviously.

They all looked at her.

"Why him!?" Tamaki sobbed.

"Because." Haruhi said simply as if that one word answered everything.

To her it did.

"Why?" Kyoya asked.

"Simple; I like him a lot." She said

Nekozawa slowly took her hand, shyly squeezing her fingers, and she smiled up at him and felt him relax slightly. He smiled back but gave the remainder of the host club a wary glance as if they would spring at any moment. He knew the twins could be violent, Kyoya could be the devil, and Tamaki could be a dangerous idiot.

"But daughter-" Tamaki started.

"No buts. This is my choice." She scowled.

Tamaki fell into a gloom again. Kyoya just looked at Nekozawa, examining him.

"What are your intentions towards her?" He asked blankly, shadows lacing the edges of his voice.

"Well I like her, and… um…I'm not using her." He shifted nervously, swallowing under the look of the cunning Ootori.

Kyoya jotted down some notes in the notebook in his hands, eyeing the man darkly. Finally he clicked his pen and tucked it away, snapping his book shut. He looked back to Haruhi who met his eyes defiantly. They held the other's gaze a moment before Kyoya looked away.

"Good luck." He said before walking off calmly.

Nekozawa was quite sure he saw a hint of jealousy in the shadow king's eyes. He did not want Kyoya's anger directed at him, but at the same time he wasn't willing to give up Haruhi just to avoid his wrath. The twins watched him a moment, each with odd looks on their faces. There was jealousy, anger, sorrow, disappointment, and loneliness in both their gazes.

"Hurt her and we'll hurt you." They said ominously looking about fifty times their regular height, flames of justice behind them.

Nekozawa nodded quickly. He also saw jealousy in their eyes. But he also saw acceptance which startled him more. The twins grabbed Tamaki and dragged away the sobbing teen.

The door slammed shut and for a moment they stood still in the silence. Then Haruhi turned and smiled up at him.

"Now where were we?"

He offered a shy smile which she returned with a brilliant one. He gently dipped her and kissed his own worries away.


	2. Masquerade

Her feet moved rhythmically across the large floor, her soft steps near soundless. Her hands grasped in another's, the warmth seeping through. Her body moved softly to the beat of the music floating through the air.

She wore a long, graceful blue and green dress that twirled beautifully with every move. The Hitachiin twin's mother had designed it and had made it for her. On her face was a mask covered in blue and green patterns to match the dress. A few elegant peacock feathers adorned it. Her wig was done in a messy but beautiful bun that kept the long chocolate hair from her face and mask. No one but the six host club members knew who she was. She was glad they had let her attend the ball as a girl for once. It was tedious pretending to be the opposite gender sometimes. The only reason she was allowed as a girl though, was because it was a Masquerade ball.

At the moment she was dancing with a masked man whom she didn't know, nor even vaguely recognize. She glanced around the large ball room as she danced slowly. It was decorated elegantly and polished to shine. A group of musicians played a soft tune on a small stage and most of the attending students were dancing or standing together talking amongst themselves. Every costume was elegant beyond belief and looked perfect. The different colors were everywhere as everyone had chosen their favourite colors to wear.

Haruhi heard a throat being cleared and looked back to her partner who had paused. A tall man with raven black hair, and wearing a green and silver tux stood beside them. The man also wore a mask to match his tux. Dark grey/brown eyes almost glowed behind the mask.

"May I have this next dance?" He asked Haruhi calmly.

Haruhi would recognize that voice anywhere. Her current partner bowed his head and walked off to find another to dance with, not at all offended. Haruhi slowly stepped up to the man and took her position. He grasped her one hand and rested his other on her waist. She rested her other on his shoulder. The music changed and they started to move fluidly through the dance. He was a good dancer, and though she was adequate at most he led her beautifully.

Silence reigned a moment and Haruhi just looked up at him, eyeing the costume and the expressions. He gave a smirk that gave him away immediately.

"How are you this evening?"

"Fine." She answered politely, almost absently.

"Are you enjoying the ball?"

"Yes. It's nice."

He smirked again, the edges of his lips barely upturning. He leaned closer to her his head bent slightly so his mouth was closer to her ear.

"You look splendid." He spoke in a cool, flowing tone.

His words caressed her, causing a small shiver to run down her spine. She felt her breath hitch a moment before she made herself relax.

"You look nice too." She said bluntly, yet calmly.

He gave another sly smirk and let the dance carry them around the floor, weaving in an out.

As the song stopped he didn't let go of her hands and she made no move to pull away. They eyed one another a moment with various degrees of emotion. Finally he let go as a tall blonde dressed in reds and gold walked up. They both knew it was Tamaki. Who else would dress in such bright colors and had blonde hair? Haruhi slowly let go of his hands and took her position with Tamaki who was spewing out flower comments about everything that came to mind. The man stood watching as she danced off.

.--.

Sometime near midnight Haruhi slipped from the great ball room, intent on getting some fresh air and blessed silence. She walked down the long silent halls of the school, feet moving down the paths she'd memorized early on. She moved silently, the only sound was the slight swish of her dress and the small click of her shoes.

Suddenly, she slowed to stop. She felt someone behind her. As if proving her suspicion two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her comfortably against a much taller body.

"What is such a lovely lady doing out and about by herself?" The voice practically purred.

She felt a pleasured chill sweep through her as she felt his breath roll across the back of her neck.

"Air." Was all she could say.

He made an 'Hmm' sound. Before she could move or reply she was spun around and back up to the wall, the smooth stone holding her captive. The man held her hands against the wall as he pushed against her. She gazed almost longingly up into dark grey eyes that looked back much the same. His snake like smirk made its way onto his face. She loved that smirk.

"It's dangerous to be out alone." He whispered, voice carrying a wisp of humour.

"I don't think it counts as 'out' if I am in the school." She replied easily.

A smile tugged at her lips as he gave a larger smirk, a slight flash of teeth showing.

"I guess you're right."

She smiled up at him and looked deeper into his eyes noticing emotion she had never seen on him before. Slowly, almost cautiously she reached her arms up to wrap around his neck. When he made to movement to stop her she tightened in a brief semi hug. He smirked again and lowered his head to almost nuzzle her neck. He inhaled and she felt his hands slid from her hands to wrap around her waist.

"You smell nice."

She made a face as he looked back up at her. She'd never thought she'd hear such a…mundane thing from him. Then she giggled.

"I would never think you would say something like that."

He gave a crooked smile, not quite a smirk but neither a grin. Then he pushed his mask down so it hung around his neck. She noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses. They must not have fit under his mask. He lifted a hand and gently pulled her mask down also.

They stood a moment in silence, each looking into the others eyes, trying to find various emotions in their depths. He brought his face closer to hers, until their lips were less then a centimetre apart. Their breaths mingled together and she felt the urge to just pull him closer.

Suddenly his lips were pushed against hers as his face tilted slightly. She pulled him closer as he did the same thing. His tongue ran gently across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. His tongue entered, exploring dominantly. She hesitantly brushed her against his, getting a shiver of pleasure from the contact. After a moment they pulled back breathing in air. She felt something from that kiss she would never have guessed to feel from him. She felt love.

She pulled closer to him, bring them flush together. She squeezed him tight and he hugged her closer as if reassuring her. She felt his hand caress her cheek and she leaned into the touch.

"I love you Haruhi." He breathed

"I love you too…Kyoya."

He pulled her closer if possible, both enjoying the feel of the warmth from the other.

.--.

"Seems we all lost and Kyoya won." The twins muttered from down the hall, though the two still embracing didn't hear or notice.

The twins held hands as if seeking comfort as they turned and walked off looking sorrowful. Hani for once walked silently beside Mori as neither said a thing. His bunny was no where to be seen and his eyes were down cast. Mori was also tenser then usual his eyes not meeting anyone's.

Tamaki stood and watched the new couple a moment, eyes burning slightly. Then a shy smile slid onto his face. He laughed almost inaudibly to himself and walked off after the others, silently wishing the two 'good luck'.


	3. Taste Of A Kiss

Haruhi sat at a table with three chatting girls sitting around. She was dressed in the boys uniform and once again in the Host club room/music room entertaining three guests. The girls giggled as they ate small cakes and drank tea, talking incessantly about everything. Haruhi smiled and complimented them, striking up conversation while she felt like killing Kyoya for letting three of the most annoying girls select her as there host. Of courses they didn't know Haruhi was a girl. 'Rich Bastards.' She cursed over and over again as she tried to be polite. She had a fake smile plastered on her face though none noticed.

"So Haruhi do you have a special girl at the moment?" Girl A asked batting her lashes.

"No at the moment I'm single." She smiled without thinking.

The girls squealed making her want to cover her ears.

"You must have had a special girl before though." Girl C said.

"No I haven't."

"Ooh!" They all squealed again.

Haruhi saw some of the others look over but ignored them.

"So have you kissed anyone?" Girl B asked.

"Well there was the kiss at the Christmas party but I wouldn't call it a kiss…" Haruhi started.

She remembered when she had to award a girl a kiss. Tamaki had interrupted and pushed her into the girl causing their lips to touch. Haruhi wouldn't classify it as a kiss.

"What does a kiss taste like?" Girl C asked.

They all looked at Haruhi with dreamy eyes.

"Well…" She started.

She thought a moment. What did a kiss taste like? The almost non-existent curiosity she had in her, flared. She held her chin and thought a moment.

"I'll have to tell you later." She said giving a bright smile.

The girls almost swooned at the smile. Then they each started to chat and stood excusing themselves. Most of the customers were gone now. The other members of the Host club were scattered and a few were gone. Haruhi stood up still thinking. She was very curious about what a kiss tasted like. 'A kiss is just the feeling of one's lips pressed against another lips. A kiss would have no flavour. Would it?' Haruhi was puzzled now. Logically a kiss was an action and had no taste but maybe it did have a taste. Maybe it was just the breath of the other person too. Who could tell? Well those who had kissed of course.

She walked over to Tamaki. He had been labelled a kiss-a-holic so he had to know. She walked up to Tamaki who was at the moment eating some 'commoner's snacks'. She tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at her smiling.

"What is it Haruhi? Daddy is here for you."

He opened his arms expecting a hug. Haruhi gave him a look that said he was an idiot.

"I wondered what a kiss taste like." She said.

He looked at her. Suddenly his eyes got distant and hazy.

.--.

"_Why a kiss tastes like this." He said._

_He leaned over and his lips pressed against hers. Haruhi was startled but then retuned his kiss of passion._

"_Oh Tamaki I love you." She said when they had finished kissing._

"_Stay with me forever Haruhi." Tamaki said._

.--.

Haruhi just watched him stand there with that look in his eyes that said he was in the middle of one of his fantasies right now. She just walked off, not wanting to know what he was thinking. She saw the Hitachiin twins next. They smiled and waved as she got closer.

"Hey Haruhi we saw you talking to milord. What did you ask him?" Hikaru asked.

"I asked him what a kiss tastes like."

They looked at her and blinked in surprise.

"But you have kissed a person before; at the Christmas thing right?" Kaoru said.

"I wouldn't count that as a kiss." She said looking off.

"Why the curiosity?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, you have almost no curiosity." Hikaru said.

"Well some girls asked me and I told them I would tell them later."

"Oh." The two chorused.

"So do you know what one tastes like?" She asked.

The two looked at one another. Then they looked out the window.

"What a nice day! We should go play a game!" They said.

Haruhi watched them a second as they started to talk about the weather.

"You don't know do you. I bet you two have never kissed a girl."

The two both flinched and fell into a small gloom which was rare. Haruhi sighed and walked off to find someone else. She wandered around a moment before she saw Kyoya typing at his laptop. She jogged over to him and stood there as he typed. After a minute he looked yup.

"Yes? I'm quite busy if you hadn't noticed. If this is a stupid question I will increase your debt."

'The shadow king is grumpy.' Haruhi thought. She smiled brightly, turned around and ran off. If he knew he wouldn't tell and he probably didn't know. That left Hani and his silent partner. If neither of them knew Haruhi would never know the answer to her question. She looked around the room and didn't see them but she saw their bags, so she knew they had to be around the school some where else. She jogged of to the other club rooms and didn't see them. No one else was around to ask either. She was about to give up when she finally found a girl who had seen them.

"I saw them by the infirmary." She said pointing down the hall.

"Thanks." Haruhi shouted running off.

Sure enough as she reached the infirmary she saw the two. Mori was sitting outside on a bench where the nurse had kicked him and the nurse was looking at Hani. When the nurse walked off Haruhi slipped in. She decided to ask Hani first.

"Hello Haruhi!" He sang with flowers decorating every word.

"Hello Hani. I was wondering if you knew what a kiss tasted like." She said.

"Like cake probably." Hani said nodding.

Haruhi almost sweat dropped. Her eyes twitched. Then suddenly the nurse returned.

"Well Hani, you're fine. I called home for you and they sent a car for you. It should be here in a minute."

"Okay!" Hani smiled.

The nurse blushed and quickly walked off.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked

"I was battling Chika and some one walked into the middle of the fight. The only way to avoid hitting him was to take Chika's hit." He smiled.

"Where is Chika now?" I asked.

"He got embarrassed for hitting me under the circumstances and hurried home."

Haruhi brushed away the flowers floating around and smiled back at Hani.

"Mitsukuni your ride is here." Mori said from the door.

"Okay Takashi!" Hani said.

Mori walked up to him and Hani got on his shoulder like a piggy back ride. Mori headed out and Haruhi decided to see them out. She walked beside them and Hani started to talk about his favourite cake and what kind he would get Chika to make him feel better. 'Chika hates sweets.' Haruhi thought as Hani rambled on. She noticed that Mori glanced at her a few times as they walked towards the door but ignored it. When they stepped outside Haruhi saw a large black car waiting. Mori helped Hani in.

"Are you going to come, Takashi?" Hani asked him.

"I will get our bags and bring yours to you." Mori said calmly.

"Okay!" Hani sang making more flowers spring up.

Mori shut the door and they watched the car drive off.

"Oh! Do you mind if I come with you? I need to grab my bag too." Haruhi said.

He nodded once and they walked off in silence. Haruhi glanced at Mori a couple times. She had known how tall he was but she hadn't known he was that tall. He had a pretty handsome face when you were close too. Haruhi hadn't really looked at him before. She tore her eyes away and walked in silence sorting her thoughts. She doubted he could answer her question but thought she should ask anyways. She was embarrassed to ask though. She always got skittish around Mori. Then she thought of another question to ask him.

"Hey Mori…" She started.

He looked at her as he kept walking.

"Would you mind if I called you by your first name, Takashi?"

He blinked. A small tinge of red filled his cheeks.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you Takashi."

She smiled brilliantly and he blushed a bit more. They continued in silence again but the mood had lightened. As they reached the Music room they found it locked. Takashi pulled a key out. Haruhi looked at it.

"Who else has keys for the room?" She asked.

"Kyoya, Tamaki, me." He said.

Haruhi smiled up at him. He opened the door. She saw her bag in the corner and walked over to it. She grabbed it and looked around. Everyone was gone and the lights were out. Takashi walked to the small couch where his bag and Hani's bag was and scooped them up. Haruhi walked back over to him.

"Hey Takashi?"

He looked at her.

"Do you know what a kiss tastes like?"

He blinked. Then he turned a fain red.

"Why do you wish to know?" He asked.

"Well I was curious."

"You're never curious."

"But I did get curious."

She was a bit surprised. They were having an actual conversation… almost. He looked down at her. She stared up at him with her large brown eyes.

"So do you know?' She asked.

She blushed slightly as he stared at her a moment. He reached down and cupped her face in his hands. She blinked at him wondering what he was doing. Suddenly his lips pressed against hers. Her senses exploded with pleasure. She let a small gasp escape and Takashi's tongue slipped into her mouth fighting against hers. She felt his arms move. One wrapped around her waist and the other held the back of her neck deepening the kiss. She melted into him. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. When they finally ran out of air they pulled back breathless. Haruhi just stood there getting air.

"Does that answer our question?" He asked.

"What question?" She asked still numb with the pleasure.

He smiled.

"Your question was 'what does a kiss taste like'."

"Oh." She said.

"Did you get your answer?"

"Not really." She said.

"Then we'd better test it again."

He leaned down again capturing her lips. He felt her relax and kiss back. He leaned over slightly pushing her back. She fell onto the couch and he followed still kissing her. Their tongues battled and their lips moulded to the others. When they ran out of air again they broke apart. Takashi smiled and slowly stood up. Haruhi also stood up. Takashi grabbed the two bags and Haruhi grabbed hers. As they walked out of the music room Takashi shut and locked the door, before pocketing the keys. He grabbed Haruhi's hand. She looked up at him. She was flushed and he guessed he was the same.

"Haruhi…" He started.

She smiled at him questioningly.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.

Haruhi blushed but still smiled.

"You know, I think I will."

He smiled down at her and they walked off down the hall.

"So did you find out what a kiss tasted like?" He asked.

"I kiss's taste can't be described but it is very tasty." Haruhi said.

She smiled up at him.

"Maybe we can capture the taste next time." She suggested.

~~FIN~~


End file.
